


До конца

by miroveha



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9270290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: Все-таки Тензо был прав: спальня имела свои преимущества.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Битву Пейрингов 2016 в Наруто-фэндоме.

Он проснулся от легкого прикосновения к плечу — и только тогда почувствовал, как болит затекшая шея, как в щеку уперлось что-то маленькое и жесткое. Сон его в этот раз не омрачался ни болью, ни воспоминаниями, за что Ирука был отдельно благодарен. 

— Я бы оскорбился, если бы не знал, что точно так же ты проводишь большинство своих рабочих вечеров. — Чужая ладонь скользнула к затылку, легко потянув за выбившиеся из конского хвоста пряди, и снова пропала. — Но все же невежливо с твоей стороны засыпать за столом, когда в постели ждет соскучившийся любовник. Да и мне как-то неловко проигрывать документам. 

Ирука со стоном выпрямился и потянулся, чувствуя, как встают на место позвонки. Шея ныла, отказываясь прощать издевательства над собой, но несмотря на все ее протесты Ирука закинул голову назад. Тензо улыбался ему сверху вниз, и он улыбнулся в ответ. 

— Прости. Много работы. 

— Ее никогда не становится меньше. У тебя отпечаток ручки на щеке, ты в курсе? 

По крайней мере, теперь было ясно, что не давало ему нормально спать. Ирука потер пострадавшую щеку:

— Уже да. 

— А знаешь, почему? Потому что спать надо в постелях, а не на... ммм... — Тензо заглянул ему через плечо, — на методических пособиях по управлению чакрой. 

— Я только...

— Никаких «только».

— Когда ты успел так раскомандоваться? — возмутился Ирука. 

— Пять минут, — не дал сбить себя с толку Тензо. — Ещё пять минут, а потом я отнесу тебя в кровать силой, клянусь. 

Он исчез в дверях спальни, не оставив времени для возражений. Ирука ничуть не сомневался: если понадобится, Тензо в самом деле понесет его на руках, а то и закинет через плечо. Конечно, Ирука мог бы вырваться в любой момент, о чем они оба знали, но... Мысленная картинка, как суровый АНБУ с каменным лицом несет его к постели, невольно вызвала смешок. 

Собрать бумаги в аккуратную стопку было делом недолгим, навести порядок на столе — и того быстрее; и только сложив на место последний лист, Ирука понял, что до сих пор улыбается. 

На ходу стягивая одежду, он дошел до кровати и рухнул поверх покрывала, блаженно застонав. Все-таки Тензо был прав: спальня имела свои преимущества. Ирука попытался перевернуться на спину, но замер, когда чужая рука надавила между лопаток. 

— Лежи, — попросил Тензо. — Я сделаю массаж. Или не надо?

— Когда я отказывался от таких предложений? Моя шея завтра будет тебе благодарна.

Флакон с массажным маслом оказался у Тензо при себе. Как и полагается шиноби, у него были сильные руки — и он явно знал, что с ними делать. Усталость понемногу уходила из затекших мышц, а чреда легких поглаживаний и сильных растираний помогала расслабиться; даже боль была приятной, свидетельствуя о возобновившемся токе крови. 

— Что случилось?

Наверное, только поэтому вопрос Тензо застал его врасплох.

— Случилось? Я не... все в порядке, — Ирука повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на него краем глаза. — Ты же знаешь, как это бывает: под конец недели вечно скапливаются нерешенные дела, и к тому же пришел запрос от Хокаге, и скоро уже выпуск в Академии, а ещё... 

Тензо молчал, с прежней силой разминая ему плечи. Ирука на мгновение задумался, может ли осуждающее молчание быть одной из техник допроса, которым специально учили в АНБУ. Правда, он ещё не встречал никого другого, кто молчал бы так же выразительно, как Тензо. 

— Просто... — Ирука вздохнул, снова уткнувшись лбом в постель. — Услышал кое-какие новости. Ничего серьезного. 

— И потому весь вечер ты сидел над методичкой по управлению чакрой? — все-таки спросил Тензо с явным скептицизмом. 

— Я давно думал, что тема чакры в учебной программе раскрывается слишком ограниченно. Даже говорил на эту тему с Куренай... — Он охнул, когда Тензо надавил особенно сильно. — Как с лучшим специалистом по гендзюцу во всей Конохе. Она дала пару советов, основываясь на своем опыте работы с командой номер восемь, и... 

Он замолчал, не договорив, но Тензо не пытался торопить его расспросами. Закончив растирать спину, он легко провел кончиками пальцев вдоль изгиба хребта Ируки — мозоли царапнули разогретую кожу — и отстранился. 

Выдохнув, Ирука приподнялся на локтях и взглянул из-под сбившихся прядей вверх:

— Статистика такая странная штука, когда пытаешься сопоставить цифры и знакомые имена. Каждый год мы с Сузуме и Дайкоку выпускаем из Академии от тридцати до сорока генинов. Ещё половина от этого числа обычно отсеивается по пути. Но и те, кто проходит отбор... Им кажется, что они бессмертны — или на крайний случай погибнут, спасая Коноху. Уж конечно они не думают, что могут бесславно умереть в ближайшем лесу, оставив после себя только имя на мемориальном камне. 

Он взглянул на Тензо, опустившегося рядом. Его лицо, привычно серьезное, все же казалось непривычно открытым без шлема или маски АНБУ. Такого Тензо Ирука видел только наедине. 

— Невозможно до конца избавиться от мысли: а что, если я чему-то не научил, чего-то не объяснил? — Ирука дернул плечом. — Что, если мог сделать больше? Возможно, кто-то из тех наивных генинов был бы жив сегодня, если бы мне удалось лучше объяснить, что их ждет в будущем. 

— Никто не знает, что каждого из нас ждет в будущем, — заметил Тензо. — А юные и наивные обычно никого не слушают. 

— Ты прав, конечно. Но... Такая глупая смерть — просто не повезло. И подобных неудач много. Из выпуска Наруто до последней войны шиноби дошло всего четыре команды: остальные были расформированы из-за потерь личного состава. Котетсу сказал, что как раз сегодня принесли ещё одного из...

Потянувшись к нему, Тензо обхватил ладонями его лицо, заставив Ируку замолчать, большим пальцем огладил скулу. Тихо сказал:

— Я знаю, каково терять людей, за которых ты в ответе. Но ты сделал для них все, что мог. И продолжишь делать все возможное в будущем.

«Твои сожаления не вернут мертвых к жизни и никому не помогут». Невысказанное вслух продолжение Ирука видел в его глазах: в конце концов, Тензо не первый год возглавлял отряд АНБУ. 

Их ответственность могла быть разной, но лежала на плечах одинаково тяжелым грузом. И все же вместе их груз не умножался, а делился надвое.

Иногда с Тензо после миссий оставался Ирука, а иногда — иногда получалось наоборот. 

Сложно было сказать, кто из них сделал первый шаг: они столкнулись на середине кровати, лихорадочно целуясь и обнимая друг к друга. Ирука запустил руки в волосы Тензо и прикусил его губу, а тот обхватил Ируку за задницу, притянув к себе ещё ближе. На Тензо ещё оставались штаны и футболка, грубая ткань терлась о чувствительную головку члена — у Ируки уже встал, хоть они всего целовались; почти отчаянная тяга к жизни придала остроты, и все ощущения возросли десятикратно. Казалось, они на поле боя, а не за надежно охраняемыми вратами Конохи, и над головой нависла очередная смертельная угроза...

В каком-то смысле так оно и было — если считать, что вся жизнь шиноби состояла в хождении по лезвию куная, где каждый шаг мог стать последним. Но некоторые шаги были длиннее прочих. 

Ирука попытался стащить с Тензо штаны, но тот лишь толкнул его на спину и цепочкой поцелуев спустился по торсу вниз, к эрекции Ируки. Накрыв ртом головку члена, выпиравшую из боксеров, не слушая стонов и проклятий, он медленно, чувственно провел языком по всей длине, по-прежнему обтянутой тканью. Ирука изо всех сил старался не вскидывать бедра вверх, закусив костяшки пальцев, но все равно не мог заглушить все звуки, срывавшиеся с губ. 

— Не дразни, — зашипел он, и Тензо засмеялся, но все-таки стянул вниз боксеры и принялся за дело всерьез. 

Они уже достаточно долго были вместе, чтобы Тензо прекрасно знал, что нравится Ируке больше всего. Облизав головку члена, он потянулся к мошонке и легко помассировал ее, перекатывая в пальцах; затем погладил промежность от ануса и вплоть до основания члена. Другой рукой он придерживал Ируку за бедро, не прекращая работать языком. Наконец Тензо заглотил полностью — Ирука прикусил костяшку до крови, сдерживаясь из последних сил, — и ощущение жаркой влаги, сжимающей со всех сторон, скольжения в чужом горле сквозь кольцо приоткрытых губ сводило его с ума. Но больше всего волновал взгляд Тензо, смотревшего на Ируку из-под ресниц, не отрываясь, — и явно не собиравшегося останавливаться. 

Оргазм не столько накрыл его, сколько прокатился волной по всему телу: от головы и до пят, которыми Ирука уперся в кровать, выгнувшись дугой. Придя в себя, он первым делом увидел Тензо, облизывающего губы. 

Мало какая картина выглядела бы более эротично. 

— Иди сюда, — хрипло сказал он. Когда Тензо подчинился, Ирука притянул его для поцелуя, чувствуя на губах собственное семя. 

— Мы ещё живы, — шепнул ему Тензо в перерывах между поцелуями. — Жизнь продолжается. 

Ирука не стал отвечать: вместо этого он потянулся и положил ладонь на член Тензо, чувствуя под пальцами влажное пятно в том месте, где возбужденная головка упиралась в ткань. После пары движений стало ясно, что надолго этот раз не затянется, — но Ирука совсем не возражал. 

Жизнь продолжалась, и прямо сейчас он собирался выжать из нее все, что только возможно.


End file.
